Sigue tu vida
by Iremione
Summary: Hum... no se realmente si es una historia de amor o de desamor entre Sevi y Hermy, pero si explica lo dificil que es... seguir con tu vida. otra historia corta en medio de "Vacaciones" y mientras preparo mas cositas de HHm y DHm...


Tachin, tachin... ella los crea y nostros los mejoramos o (como en este caso) simpelmente los destrozamos, ¿acaso no es genial el trabajo de escritor de fics? Los personajes que martirizo en esta hitoria (Sevi y Herms) son de la todopoderosa (literalmente, esa tía está forrada) J.K.Rowling. Que se merece todo lo que tiene no solo por regalarnos a Harry, sino porque es una persona luchadora... ¡ole por ella!  
  
Le dedico esta nueva cursilada a la querida Diel, por impaciente, y porque parece ser la unica que hecha de menos mis historias cortas... snif! En fin, aunque solo lo leas tu...(si es que lo lees) esta hecho con todo mi romanticiosmo frustrado, asi que... piensa en ello antes de tirarlo a la basura... ya se que la pareja es rara, pero el sentimiento es el mismo.  
  
Pasadlo bien.... si podeis (porque no podre escribir fics de humor? Que rabia.... esto de ser góticamente romantica es una cruz)  
  
SIGUE TU VIDA  
  
Tres metros de pergamino. Es como si tratase de demostrar algo, como si tratase de demostrar que tiene derecho a estar en esta escuela aunque sea hija de muggles.  
  
Ella no quiere ver que después de siete años todos estamos convencidos de que nadie merece estar aquí tanto como ella.  
  
Hago un esfuezo por intentar leer algo del pergamino, pero no puedo. Llevo siete años poniéndole la nota mas alta a todos sus trabajos sin siquiera leerlos. Se que es perfecto, porque ella es perfecta, horriblemente perfecta.  
  
Se que muchos otros profesores hacen lo mismo, pero para ellos es la vagancia de no leer su pequeña y apretada letra. Para mi, la única razón es que no quiero ver las letras de Lily en sus palabras.  
  
¿Porqué tiene que ser tan odiosamente parecida a ella? Se que es imposible, que cada uno tiene su propia letra, pero estoy seguro de que Hermione Granger tiene exactamente la misma letra que Lily Evans. Y SÉ que no soy el único que se ha fijado.  
  
Cuando la vi por primera vez tuve que pestañear mucho. Los mismos gestos , los mismos rasgos, la misma figura. La unica diferencia era el color de los ojos y el cabello. Pero incluso éste era alborotado y revuelto, como el de lily cuando era niña. Era como una broma de mal gusto, como si alguien hubiese hecho un clon cambiando n par de detalles nimios con la esperanza de que nadie se diese cuenta.  
  
Corrió dando pequeños saltitos hasta la mesa de Gryffindor, como veinte años atrás Lily había hecho. Y como veinte años atras, yo fruncí el ceño, deseando lo imposible: que ella fuese a la casa a la que yo estaba condenado.  
  
Peor fue luego, cuando Potter se sentó a su lado. Como veinte años atrás. Casi me había olvidado de su padre. Casi. Y si notó las miradas que le lanzé aquella noche, no creo que las relaccionase con el angel sentado a su lado... demasiado engreido. Como su padre, y como su padre, le odie, por conseguir facilmente lo que a mi se me negaba.  
  
El caso es que al ver a Lily y James en la mesa de Gryffindor, busqué a Black. Y lo encontré casi al final de la selección. Un pelirrojo de ojos claros que se pegó a los otros dos como una lapa.  
  
Entonces decidí que la historia se repetía y me busqué a mí mismo. Arriba y abajo por la mesa de Slytherin encontré a Remus: rubio, de ojos tristes. Pero solitario y aterrorizado. Lleno de problemas... Remus escondía un mounstruo. Draco se esconde tras el monstruo. Me pareció reconocer a Peter en la mesa de Gryffindor... he de reconocer que siempre odié a esa pequeña rata, y el pobre Neville pagó tadas las frustraciones que Peter esquivó. Y la verdad es que no me arrepiento. Neville es un gran mago, ya lo ha demostrado... sera un auror magnifico, mucho mejor que su padre... y se que aunque solo sea un infima parte, eso se debe tambien a mi...  
  
Busqué en la mesa de Hufflepuff y en la de Ravenclaw, pero lógicamente, yo no estaba allí abajo.  
  
-Severus-dijo Albus, poniendo una mano en mi hombro -¿te encuentras bien? Estas muy palido.  
  
Y entonces comprendí donde estaba yo: Aquí mismo. En mi asiento de profesor, observando todo, de nuevo de lejos, con posibilidades renovadas de cambiarlo todo: de lejos.  
  
Los acontecimientos me sobrepasaron. No pude vengarme de James a través de su hijo, ni fui yo quien guió al hijo de Lily. Sigíó su propio camino conmigo y sin mi. A ratos odiandome, a ratos admirandome, y el resto del tiempo sencillamente ignorandome. Perdió y recuperó amistades, aprendió a no juzgar por la casa en la que uno esta. Descubrió amor y desamor. Incluso descubrió el verdadero valor de aquellos a quien mas cerca tenia. El valor de su familia adoptiva, los Weasley. El valor de compañeros y enemigos, la importancia de mantenerse leal a si mismo... en una palabra: creció. Y no me necesitó para eso.  
  
Y ellos, CASI todos ellos... me demostraron accion tras accion que no son clones de quienes yo creia. Harry no es un reflejo de James, tal vez sea la influencia de Hermione, pero el chico ya me ha demsotrado a mi y al mundo que el no es copia de nadie.  
  
Ronald...tampoco es Sirius Black... a pesar de su caracter juerguista ha sido un amigo necesario un apoyo constante, y confió en que jamás caerá en los mismos errores que su predecesor.... el tiene una familia fuerte despues de todo.  
  
Longbottom... el ha sido la verdera sorpresa. No es Peter, nunca lo sera. Yo no sabia de la traicion de Peter cuando les asocié, y le vi tan desvalido... Pero Neville... ha demostrado porque es un Gryffindor, tanto en el apoyo constante a sus compañeros como en el campo de batalla. Nunca podria traicionarles.  
  
Draco... mi joven alumno preferente... es mi preferido, si, y no me averguenza decirlo. Tal vez antes si, cuando aun no se habia dado cuenta de que a diferencia de Remus, el puede escoger no ser un monstruo. Es cierto que el peligro sera mucho ams grande para el, pero aun tiene posibilidad de escoger... y por ahora ha escogido bien. Si. Estoy orgulloso de el.  
  
Hermione... ella es la excepcion. No consigo encontrar ninguna diferencia. Nada. Sigo viendo en ella la imagen de Lily. Y eso me hace odiar y querer al otro, a su hijo. Porque es suyo, porque tiene sus ojos. Y porque ella, la otra es de él.Porque le ha querido desde el primer instante. Como Lily quiso a James.  
  
Yél, tonto ciego presuntuoso no lo ve. Mira las fotos de su madre... pero no ve el parecido. Copia los deberes de su amiga, pero no distingue las letras de las cartas. Ve...adora el rostro, los gestos de la niña, pero no identifica en ellos a la mujer. Auque quisiera, aunque sospechase algo... jamás podría hacerlo.  
  
Sollozo sobre el pergamino, pero me seco las lágrimas bruscamente al oír tres toques suaves y educados en la puerta de mi despacho. Susurro un tenue "adelante" y doy gracias de que el despacho esté en esta penumbre perpetua.  
  
-Professor Snape, Señor, me envía la profesora McGonagall para decirle que un grupo de Slytherins de cuarto han atacado a unas Gryffindor de tercero y...  
  
Su voz es suave y sedosa, conserva ese tonillo de sabelotodo de su infancia, pero su actitud ha cambiado. Como Lily.  
  
Es tan horriblemente responsable... ¿porqué voté que si a su elección como delegada? Tal vez solo quería ver hasta qué punto puede ser similar a Lily. O ta vez ansiaba momentos como este en que ella entra en mi despacho a contarme alguna nueva travesura de mis salvajes Slytherin. Tal vez, deseaba tener cerca a Lily otra vez. Poder oler su aroma. Otra vez.  
  
¿Por que calla? Siento que está mirando mi carar, pero no estoy seguro de qué puede leer en ella. Lily leía mi alma de un solo vistazo, sabía lo que siento mejor que yo mismo. Pero esta joven no es Lily, no puede ser ella. No es justo.  
  
Y aun asi no me atrevo a mirarla. Temo que el contacto de sus ojos oscuros me dominen y me consuman, como hacían los ojos de Lily. Me hieran aun mas profundamente que los de Potter.  
  
Que iluso. Yo pensaba que era por ser de ese verde tan sobrenatural que la mirada de Lily me dominaba. Pero ahora se que no es asi. Ella también me controla solo con alzar el rostro.  
  
Despacio, cobardemente, levanto la vista del emborronado pergamino y me encuentros con un pequeño león Gryffindor en una túnica negra. Jersey camisa y corbata que asoman por debajo. Cuello moreno de aspecto sedoso. Largo y liso cabello castaño recogido en la nuca, irónicamente casi rojizo y espeso, muy espeso. Barbilla. Humedezco los labios que se han quedado súbitamente secos, al ver los de ella. De aspecto esponjoso, rosados, tan apetecibles. Los labios de alguien que jamás se ha maquillado. Al sentir mi mirada ahí, ella también humedece los labios... haciendolos aun mas apetecibles... oh, Dios, si no tenía ya bastantes problemas....  
  
Reuniendo toda mi fuerza de voluntad, cierro los ojos. Y al abrirlos de nuevo me encuentro con los de ella, que me miran asombrados.  
  
-¿Se encuentra bien, Profesor?-consigue decir, con un hilo de voz.  
  
-Si....-murmuro.  
  
-¿Es... es ese mi trabajo?  
  
-Si.  
  
-¿Ya lo ha leído?  
  
-No.  
  
-¿Tengo que volver a hacerlo?  
  
-No.  
  
Duda. No entiende. ¿Cómo la voy a calificar si su trabajo está ilegible? Sin dudarlo mojo la pluma en la tinta roja y dibujo una A en la parte superior del trabajo. Después en mi cuaderno.  
  
Miro de nuevo sus ojos. Está al borde de las lágrimas... ¿porqué?  
  
-Pero... eso...  
  
-Eso llevo haciendolo desde el mismo instante que entraste en esta escuela hace siete años. Y no soy el único.-Explico, lo mas tranquilizadoramente que puedo, despacio y con mi mejor sonrisa.  
  
Pero algo en su rostro se rompe. Como si mi sonrisa la aterrorizara, como si mis palabras le diesen miedo. Siento como su corazón se resquebraja. ¿Como es posible que le haya hecho daño si acabo de demsotrale la confianza que los otros profesores y yo tenemos en ella? Dios mío....¿qué he hecho ahora? Se que mi voz, con esa tendencia a arrastrar las palabras, no es muy tranquilizadora... ¡pero ahora no quiero asustarla! Y mi sonrisa... ha sido la sonrisa, seguro. No quiero ni imaginar con que atrocidades asocia mi sonrisa, la sonrisa de un Slytherin...  
  
No, no, por favor....  
  
-Yo... pensé...creía que les gustaba... que era buena en clase...  
  
Hermione llora. Ahora entiendo el porqué. ¡No lo sabe! Cree que es favoritismo, no confianza lo que nos impulsa a puntuarla tan alto... al menos no ha sido mi sonrisa. Siempre supe que ella no es como las otras Gryffindor, como Lily tampoco lo fue.  
  
-Pero si...- intento explicarle, pero ella deja la nota que tenía apretada en el puño sobre mi mesa. Duda un segundo y sale corriendo. Dejando atras la cinta dorada que sujetaba su cabello.  
  
Siento ganas de ir tras ella. De explicarle. De explicarme. Que cuando trato de ser dulce con ella. Cuando trato de quitarle importancia a sus problemas...  
  
(noveoningunadiferencianoveoningunadiferencianoveoningunadiferencianoveo.... )  
  
¡Oh, cállate! Eso fue un error. Palabras mal escogidas. No quise hacerle daño.  
  
(sabelotodoinsufriblesabeltodoinsufriblesabelotodoinsufriblesabelotodoinsufr ible)  
  
Entiendo que me odie. Yo tambien me odio. Pero en aquel momento, en al cabña de los gritos, nadie podría tranquilizarme. Mucho menos la mujer a la que siempre quise, encerrada en el desesperante cuerpo de una chiquilla de trece años.  
  
Algo me retiene en mi silla. Tal vez sea la certeza del rechazo. Me obliga a quedarme sentad. Osbservando, sin tocarla, la nota de la profesora McGonagall.  
  
Si voy tras ella la alcanzaré. Y entonces le daré mi alma enredada en una cinta dorada, como un patético regalo de Navidad. Huí de Lily durante diez años para no caer en la trampa de sus ojos. Y siento que si esta vez voy tras ella, otro Potter se llevará lo que queda de mi alma en el cuerpo de una mujer. No estoy dispuesto a eso.  
  
Y sin embargo es el recuerdo de Lily lo que me impulsa a levantarme. Huí de ella diez años, y cuando me cansé de correr, era demasiado tarde. No permitiré que eso le pase a Hermione. No dejaré que desaparezca de mi vida sin llegar a oír las palabras que ella sabe que estan ahí. Que encesita oír.  
  
Firmo la nota (apenas un garabto en lugar de mi firme escritura), recojo la cinta dorada que destaca en la ocuridad del lugar y salgo del despacho, sintiendo que mis piernas son de mantequilla.  
  
La alcanzo en la mitad del pasillo de transformaciones. Creo que se ha parado ahí al percibir que no tiene la nota. O tal vez al notar que su rostro está cuajado de lágrimas.  
  
Toco suavemente su hombro y ella se sobresalta. Pasa los puños por los ojos y fija la mirada en mis pies. Aparto unos sedosos y húmedos mechones castaños de su cara suavemente y trato de sonreir.  
  
-Te has olvidado de esto- Ella recoge la nota de McGonagall de mi mano, rozandola con la punta de los dedos. Me estremezco. Pasa de nuevo los puños por los ojos y se da la vuelta para entrar en la clase.  
  
Su alrgo cabello castaño me golpea suavemente con un reflejo pasado de la incontrolable maraña que un día fue.  
  
Sin poder evitarlo, estiro las manos y sujeto el  
  
(suavesuavesuave)  
  
cabello con la cinta dorada, en un gesto atípicamente paternal.  
  
Ella se queda paralizada unos segundos despues de que yo terminase. Lentamente se da la vuelta y me mira fijamente a traves de sus pestañas húmedas.  
  
-Gra... gracias....-titubea. Solo... solo Harry hace eso.... tocarme el pelo....los demas no se atreven... creen que tocandolo tal vez vuelva a su estado salvaje de antes. Solo Harry confía....solo Harry...  
  
Vaya tonteria. Sonrio. Peor para ellos que no saben lo que se pierden.  
  
(Y sin embargo el lo sabe. Te has vuelto a equivocar, pequeño creido. El ya la ha visto y nota su presencia. De nada sirve que le entregues los fragmentos de basura a los que tan engreidamente llamas alma. Ella se los llevara a su mansion, y con ellos protegera a su hijo... otro maldito Potter para estemundo de mi....)  
  
¡Callate!  
  
Mi rostro se contrae y bajo la vista. Seguramente parezco un niño. Un niño asustado y tímido. La bola de grasa que Lily conoció, esta de nuevo aquí, ante esta segunda dueña de mi alma.  
  
Por favor, vete, entra en clase alejate de mi antes de que sea tarde.  
  
Pero no se ve. Sigue leyendo en mi con sus ojos catsaños.  
  
-Profesor...¿porqué no lee mis trabajos?¿Son muy aburridos?  
  
-No, estoy seguro de que son muy buenos, minerva está muy orgullosa de tu trabajo.  
  
-Entonces...¿porqué no los lee?  
  
-No... no puedo...  
  
Ella titubea. Intuye algo muy personal tras esa incapacidad. Pero necesita saberlo. Se que tiene derecho a saberlo.  
  
-¿Porqué les pone siempre la maxima nota?  
  
-No lo sé. Supongo que siento que es lo que mereces.  
  
-No puede saberlo si no los lee, profesor.  
  
-¿Porqué te preocupa tanto que no los lea?-subitamente estoy enfadado. ¿Porque no puedes aceptarlo sin mas? ¿Porque me obligas a decirtelo?- sabes que esa es la nota que mereces, entonces...¿cual es el maldito problema?  
  
Ella se queda callada unos segundos, y finalmente me mira a los ojos, con una sinceridad insoportable.  
  
-Hace algun tiempo me enfade con Ron...  
  
-¡Que novedad!-gruño, irónico. No se porque aun me siento celoso de ese... muchacho cuando siempre supe cual era mi verdadero enemigo.  
  
-...me enfade con Ron porque dijo que usted no leia mis trabajos. Que podía estar llamandole... bueno, que podía estar insultándole, y usted no se enteraría.  
  
Vaya, por una vez el cabezahueca ese dijo algo correcto...  
  
-Es cierto. Pero tu nunca harías algo así.¿verdad?  
  
Ella baja la vista. Se que le gustaría gritarme, poder insultarme y seguir con la conciencia tranquila, como los otros dos. Que le gustaria ser rebelde, paero tambien se que no puede. Ella, es el sentido comun del equipo. Sin ella, Potter. y todos nosotros estaremos perdidos.  
  
(Que todos nosotros ni que leches... sabes muy bien que ella solo lo hace por él... ¡asumelo Severus! Ella jamas será tuya, como la otra tampoco lo fue... Nunca. Nunca. Nuncanuncanuncanuncanunca....)  
  
Estamos callados, mirando el suelo. Creo que hace tiempo que ella debería estar en su clase. Y si no me eqivoco, Ravenclwas y Gryffindors de segundo estaran celebrando mi muerte. El malvado profesor Snape nunca llega tarde a clase.  
  
-Severus...-mi nombre. En sus labios. Música.-¿porqué lloras sobre mis trabajos?  
  
Bajo la mirada hasta sus manos y cojo uno de esos dorados tesoros entre las mías, grandes y pálidas.  
  
-Por esto... tienes la misma letra que Lily.-murmuro, casi inaudiblemenet.  
  
Levanta la vista de mis manos y me mira a los ojos.  
  
-No has podido olvidarla-murmura suavemente-todavía la quieres.  
  
-¿Como olvidar la otra mitad de tu alma?Intentalo con Potter, a ver si puedes.  
  
Mis lágrimas caen en su mano.  
  
Se queda callada, pensando, sopesando mis palabras, como siete años atras, al resolver el enigma que mi mente le propuso a la suya, consciente o incoscientemente. Ya no lo se.  
  
Desprende su mano húmeda de entre las mías y acaricia suavemente mi mejilla.  
  
-Sigue tu vida, Severus. Todos lo han hecho. Aun eres joven. Puedes encontrar amor, redescubrirlo. Puedes seguir adelante.  
  
-Mi vida terminó el 31 de julio del 79, cuandolily le dijo que si a James...  
  
-Severus...  
  
-Me enterraron en el 80, cuando nació un niño de ojos verdes....  
  
-Severus, por favor...  
  
-Baje al infierno en el 81, cuando murió la única mujer a la que quise de verdad en toda mi vida....  
  
-Severus ... no...  
  
-...Y... resucité de nuevo hace siete años... cuando TU llegaste a mi vida.  
  
Hermione sonríe, complacida. Deja caer la mochila y pone la otra mano en el rostro del profesor. Se pone de puntillas lentamente  
  
-Hermione... yo te qu...-es interrumpido por los labios de la chica, que se apoderan de los suyos.  
  
Muy, muy despacio, se separa de él.  
  
(Y te dejará solo. ¿Lo ves? Lo ha vuelto a hacer. Jodete es lo que mereces por hacerle daño.)  
  
Y sin embargo se que esta vez es diferente. Será diferente.  
  
(Patetico. Patetico viejo iluso. PATETICO)  
  
Puedes decirlo como quieras, en el idioma que quieras, yo ahora se la verdad.  
  
(pateticopateticopateticopatetico....)  
  
Mientras la voz se desvanece de la mente de Severus, la niña le sonríe. El sonríe a su vez. Ella se da la vuelta y entra en clase  
  
Deja atras su infacia, que había estado viniendose abajo desde hacía siete años. Ahora es una mujer. Deja atras la vida atromentada, el alma destrozada de un hombre al que odio durante años, y que ahora se dibuja en su furturo con un nuevo rostro. Una luz radiante.  
  
Seguiran el camino. Seran amigos. Tal vez confindentes. O puede que llegen al grado de amantes. Y quizas no. Quizá ella encuentre realmente algo mejor (poco probable) o el se enamore de otra (casi imposible). Pero seguiran siendo amigos.  
  
Y todo será diferente esta vez.  
  
FIN  
  
Creo que al final la historieta esta no me quedó rara, me quedó rarísima. En fin, espero que os haya gustado... otra cursilada patentada a cargo de Iremione.... je, je, je...Reviews, please! (me estoy volviendo adicta, hum...)  
  
Iremione 


End file.
